There has arisen a need for searching a local computer for data in a desktop or a notebook, since the storage space of a personal computer such as a desktop, a notebook, etc., is significantly increased, as well as many documents, pictures, e-mails, messenger contexts, moving pictures, or files including music, and the like, are being stored in the storage space, such as desktop, or notebook, and the like.
When a user wishes to retrieve a file stored in a local computer, the user has to enter the file name as a search word by using a file-searching function provided in an Operation System (OS), and the like. However, it is practically impossible for the user to remember all file names of a plurality of files stored in the local computer. For example, when a user of a local computer prepares and stores a review with respect to a movie whose title is “Island” by using a word processor and wishes to retrieve the review with respect to the movie title “Island” stored in somewhere in the local computer a couple of years later, the user has to exactly enter the file name of the file where the review has been stored in a search box.
Also, in a conventional Windows environment, a user used to independently retrieve an executable file (.exe) and click thereon or click on an icon such as a desktop, a start menu, etc., so as to execute the desired program. Particularly, the user had to click on the desktop icon or retrieve a corresponding executable file and click thereon by closing the opened window in order to execute other programs when many programs are executed.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example for retrieving a program in a local computer according to a conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, when a user enters a query “GOM PLAYER”, a local computer searches for whether the query “GOM PLAYER” is included in file names or file context previously stored, and then provides the result. However, since the query “GOM PLAYER” is a program name, the program corresponding to the query entered as the program name cannot be found through the file-searching function provided in a local computer. Thus, the local computer cannot provide any search results corresponding to the query “GOM PLAYER”.
Generally, in Windows programs, program connection information and specific icons are relevant to a shortcut file (.lnk file) for executing a program, so that a user can execute a shortcut file through the program connection information and specific icons.
However, there is a burden or inconvenience in that, each time the user executes the program, the program must be executed only through the program connection information and specific icons, and the user must check each individual executable file in the case where there is not a corresponding icon in the desktop.
Further, there still occurs a problem in that the executable file cannot be found by means of the file-searching function of the conventional Windows. Particularly, although there is Korean program information in the case of homemade programs, there is not provided functional support for the homemade programs. For this reason, a user executes a program only through icon-clicking out of habit.
Accordingly, there is a great need for a method and system for executing a program in a local computer in which a program is readily retrieved and executed by using a program name similar to a typical file-searching function.